


What He Doesn't Know

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angst, Bond Rejection, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Heats, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: Dean is your Alpha and finds out you have been taking suppressants after he explicitly told you not to. With broken trust and a broken heart he unknowingly makes a decision that with dire consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

You watch your Alpha’s chest rise and fall in his sleep. He wore himself out, so you know he won’t be waking up any time soon. Actually, he wore you both out. The only reason you aren’t sound asleep next to him, is that you can’t quiet your mind long enough to find any rest. 

Giving you his knot always makes Dean sleep a little sounder afterwards. His breathing is lighter and he gives himself more than four hours to recharge. You love being the person who can bring him even a little peace. He deserves it. However, nights in which he knots you have an opposite effect on your sleep. 

The slight soreness from where his knot locked into you and the mess leaking out of you keep you awake. While it’s not the most comfortable situation, it is not the physical sensations that keep you up. It is the threat of what could come out of it. 

You slip out of your shared bed and pad over to the spare washroom down the hall. The boys do not use it. As a result, you have claimed it as your own. Your clutter of ‘girlie products’ on the counter leave no room for anyone else’s belongings. So, they stay away and give you your space. 

You open the cabinet under the sink and dig around near the back pipes for your bottle of pills. You know how ridiculous this is. With how well you have hidden these drugs, anyone would assume they were illicit or addictive by nature. Instead, your dirty little secret is not one of addiction but rather self-preservation. 

Suppressants have a bad reputation. The drug manufacturers are constantly being sued or defamed in the media. New laws and regulation make acquiring suppressants difficult, especially for claimed Omegas. It is just the latest way society is trying to keep Omegas under the thumb of oppression. 

The only reason you have any in supply is because you acquired them through less conventional channels. You wouldn’t go so far as to say you got them off the black market, but it wasn’t exactly a reputable establishment. But, you have to do what you have to do. 

Omegas are expected to go off suppressants as soon as they find an Alpha. You thought your Alpha was above such outdated thinking. But as soon as he laid his claim, he laid down the law. No more taking suppressants. 

You fought him tooth and nail. It almost tore you apart. It is still a sore subject between you. He’ll still get up and leave the room whenever the issue gets brought back up. He refuses to even discuss it with you. You hate lying to him. You have tried explaining the benefits of staying on the drugs. Suppressants make your heats more bearable and keeps Pups out of the equation. But he wasn’t hearing any of it. No Omega of his is going to be on suppressants. Dean says your heats are his to quell and his alone. And Pups, well that is a whole other issue. 

You stopped fighting him on it. It is a losing battle. You let him think you are following his orders. You don’t want to poke the bear. You love him. You may not agree on this one particular issue but you love him. It’s not worth losing the love of your Alpha over something so stupid. So, you keep your suppressants tucked away and out of sight. 

What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, or you. 

You sit on the bathroom floor and look over the pink pills that rattle inside the orange bottle. You know you have no reason to be ashamed. It is your body. You are the one who has to bear the consequences of your genetics. You should have a say in how you handle your situation. So, why does it feel as though you are betraying your Alpha?

You take a deep breath then take one of the suppressants. You stand back up and look at yourself in the mirror. “This is for the best,” you try to convince yourself. You want to wash away the sticky mess between your legs. But you don’t want Dean to notice you wiped away his claiming seed. So, you leave it as it is and go back to bed. 

The pounding in your chest has subsided since taking your pill. Your calmed heart may give you rest but your mind gives you no peace. You fall asleep and are plagued with the nightmare you have had many times before. 

It always starts the same. Dean gets you pregnant. The first part of your nightmare is disguised as your favourite dream. You and Dean have a Pup and are the epitome of a happy little family. Then the darkness sets in. A black cloud looms over your ideal life. You start raising your Pup in the hunting life. You have no choice, the only way to protect it is to train it. In your subconscious mind, your Pup lives a short life and meets a cruel end. The loss tears you and Dean apart. He blames you. You blame yourself. You could never protect your Alpha or your Pup from your own failure. 

* * *

 

Dean hasn’t knotted you in a while. So, the nightmares are few and far between. You maintain your suppressant schedule and are able to finally get restful sleep. You curl into your Alpha and let the strength he emanates keep your fears at bay. Despite your disagreements, there is no one who makes you feel more secure and more at home. You would do anything for him, even protect him from his own dangerous desires to expand your pack. 

You walk into the bunker with arms full of groceries. Your heat is coming and you needed supplies. You and Dean usually hunker down to ride it out together. The heats are less painful since you’re on suppressants. But, they still require your full attention and proper preparation. 

Sam left the bunker a few hours ago. He doesn’t like being here as your scent thickens in the air. He is an Alpha with impeccable restraint, but even he has his limits. So, he stays away. 

You walk into the kitchen and see Dean sitting at the table. If you weren’t so distracted balancing your grocery bags, you would have noticed something is off. Dean’s clothing is wet and his eyes are hardened as he nurses a glass of whiskey. 

“The store had their rock salt on sale, so I got us a couple bags. They’re kind of heavy. Do you mind running out to the car to get them?” You ask as you absentmindedly put the groceries away.

Dean doesn’t respond. The sound of glass shattering against the metal fridge makes you jump back from your task. You look up to see Dean is now standing and his chest is heaving. 

“What the hell? Did you just throw your glass across the room, you freak?” You ask with disbelief. He could have hurt someone. But when you see the fire in his eyes, you realize he doesn’t care. 

Dean rounds the counter to loom over you. He is standing so close his wet shirt is pressed up against you. “The pipe in your bathroom burst,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“So? I know that is a pain in the ass but why are you so pissed about it? It’s not like…” you trail off as realization hit you. If Dean was digging around under your sink he would have found your suppressants. Your eyes widen but you are unable to speak.  

“Yeah… are we all caught up now?” Dean asks with condescension.  

“I can explain,” you raise your hands in a vain attempt to ward off his anger.

“You really think I want to hear anything from you right now? Why would I believe a word you say after you’ve been lying to me for who knows how long? I asked you for one goddamn thing and you couldn’t even do that,” Dean seethes.

“You didn’t ask me anything,” you correct him. “It wasn’t a request. It was a demand. You never gave me a choice!” You bite back. 

“Don’t get hung up on semantics, Omega. Whether it was a direct order or I said, ‘pretty please with a cherry on top’, doesn’t fucking matter. It was a condition of our bond and you broke that,” he informs you. 

“What the hell are you talking about ‘a condition of our bond’? What does that even mean?” Now you’re not only pissed but also confused.

“I never ask you for anything. I let you run around and play hunter. I lose a whole week of my life every time your heat rolls around. I do nothing but give you everything you need to get you through it. But I did it because I thought you needed  _ me _ . As it turns out, you don’t need me. You’ve been taking care of things all on your own. You don’t know how good you got it. Any other Alpha would never put up with half the shit you do,” Dean says as he stares you down. 

The lump in your throat prevents you from responding. Even if you could speak, what would you say? You never knew he felt this way. You never knew he sees you and your heats as a chore. You never knew he sees you as someone he has the right to control. Everything you do, you only do because he  _ lets  _ it happen? How have you never noticed he is every bit the bullheaded and arrogant Alpha his title presumes him to be. 

“I’m going to choose to ignore the fact you think you  _ let  _ me play hunter. That is bullshit and you know it. I am good at my job and I’m not even going to dignify that dickhead statement with a response!” You look him in dead in the eye. “What I am more confused about is that I thought you liked helping me through my heats. You’re the one who wouldn’t let me take suppressants so you could experience them in full force. Now you’re telling me they are a waste of your time?” You have to know if you’re hearing him correctly. 

“They are only a waste of my time now that I know you’ve been lying to me. I wouldn’t have put in all that useless effort had I known the truth. You don’t need me for your heats, so why should I bother?”

Your heart breaks at the thought that Dean thinks mating with you is ‘useless effort’. “I do need you,” you assure him with desperation in your voice. “The suppressants only make the heats bearable. Without them, I can’t move from the pain. But, I need my Alpha to truly get me through it. You know that,” you state. 

You rest your hands on his chest. You want to make contact with your Alpha and re-establish your connection. You don’t want him to feel unwanted or unneeded. He is more than your Alpha, he is the love of your life. Despite his degrading comments, you would give anything to ease the hurt from his eyes. 

Dean looks down to where your fingers are curling into his chest. He knows what you’re trying to do. But it won’t work. He has made up his mind. He grips your wrists with bruising force and pushes your hands away from him. You stumble back and catch yourself on the counter. Your left rib almost cracks against the marble. He doesn’t even flinch when you grunt in pain. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I think you’ll do just fine,” he mutters as he turns to walk away from you. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” You say as tears sting your eyes. You hold your side and push yourself back up to a standing position. 

“It means, I think it’s time you learn how good you have it, or had it. I’m done. We are fucking done. You think you can manage your heats on your own? Well… have at it. I’d like to see how you fare without me or your precious suppressants,” Dean turns his back to you.

“Wait! You can’t leave me like this,” you plead. If he leaves and takes your suppressant with him, you don’t think you’ll be able to survive your heat on your own. 

“Turns out, you’re more resourceful than I ever gave you credit for. You’ll figure something out. You’re not my problem anymore,” your Alpha says as walks out of the kitchen. 

You know you should follow him. You know you should beg and promise to be better. But your legs don’t move. Your strength drains out of you and you crumble to the floor. A few minutes later you hear the bunker door open and then slam shut. Your Alpha’s scent still lingers in the air but fades with every passing minute. You still can’t move. You stay curled up on the kitchen floor for a long while.

It is only once the linoleum turns your muscles numb do you get up. Your feet carry you to the washroom. You have to at least check. You know the search will be fruitless, but you have to at least check. You open the washroom door and find the entire room is ransacked. All of your belongings have been pushed onto the floor and float in a shallow layer of water. The mirror is cracked and the cabinet door is ripped off its hinges. You can only imagine the rage that produced such destruction. You’re just glad you weren’t here for the brunt of it. 

You look under the sink and, as expected, all of your suppressants are gone. You curse yourself for hiding your entire stash in one place. 

You leave the mess behind and stumble to your bedroom. You curl into the sheets that still smell like your Alpha. Your eyes water over as you lay there and wait. You wait for your heat come. You wait for it to kill you.

* * *

 

You wake up sometime later in a pool of your own sweat. You want nothing more than to kick off your sticky clothes and have no barrier between you and cool air around you. But, the ache in your muscles make your limbs hard to move. Your joints are like sandpaper rubbing together. You cry out in unabashed pain as you try taking off your shirt. You know no one is around to hear you, so you don’t feel self-conscious letting all your pain out. By the same respect, since no one is around to hear you, no one is around to help you. You have to do this on your own. 

Once you are finally naked you flop back down on the bed and try not to move. You give your tired muscles a break from the strenuous effort of taking off your clothes. It is not until you face unrelenting pain, do you realize how much you take everyday actions for granted. 

The ache in your bones and the throbbing in your head is soon overshadowed by a tightening in your lower belly. You brace yourself because this is always the worst part. It’s been a while since you’ve experienced this in its full force, but you remember the pain. Also, you have a feeling that now it will be worse than before. Years of suppressant use can only have aggravated your system. You heat will resurge with an unknown vengeance. 

It is up to you to deal with it on your own. 

The first day goes by without incident. ‘Without incident’ only refers to the fact that your heat hadn’t killed you yet. You were in too much pain to move. You tried working up the energy to go to the spare bedroom down the hall. It acts as a storage area for boxes of your old things. You were hoping you had an old knotting toy tucked away somewhere. But, you then remembered you tossed them all away after mating with Dean. You thought you would never be without him. You never even bothered getting up from the bed. You tried using your fingers to alleviate the pressure in your core, but the effort hurt. Your desires went unsatisfied and your cries went unanswered.

The second day of your heat was worse. You woke up to chapped lips and clammy skin. Your dry mouth was just enough motivation for you to push past the pain and get out of bed. You only made it to the hallway before you collapsed onto the floor in a combination of exhaustion and debilitating cramps. You stayed there on the hard floor for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, you wake up and your head is light and heavy at the same time. You realize it is the effect of going a few days without any food or water. Without Dean to bring you water and forcing you to eat, you don’t have the energy to do it for yourself. You do need him. 

You crawl back to your room and find your phone. Through your shaky finger and blurry vision, you finally find his contact information. Your call goes straight to voicemail. You try texting him but you get no response. You call again. Your voice cracks from lack of use as you leave a message. You’re hoping he will at least listen to it before he deletes it. You tell him you’re sorry and how much you need him. You don’t tell him about your slowing heart rate or dangerous body temperature. You want him to come back to you because he wants to, not because he feels as though he needs to. 

You lay in bed and cling to your phone for the next hour. It doesn’t make a sound. He’s not coming for you. You always thought he loved you as a person and not just for your genetic type. You didn’t know that tiny pink pills would be your death sentence. You thought you meant more to him than that. 

You pull your phone back out and call the one person you know you can rely on. After the first ring, he answers. You don’t mean to but you just start crying incessantly the second you hear his voice. The relief of being heard overwhelms you. He calls your name in a panic as he listens to you sob. You choke down your cries long enough to speak. “Sam please,” you beg. You don’t need to say anything more. 

“I’m on my way! I’m less than an hour away. Just hold on,” he assures you. The line goes dead and Sam gets into his car and speeds home. He doesn’t know what happened. You’re in heat. You wouldn’t have called him unless something was very wrong. His first instinct is to call Dean but he assumes Dean would be with you so he doesn’t bother. He can talk to his brother once he’s back at the bunker. 

Sam is only in the garage and he can already feel it. Your scent is thick in the air. It’s more powerful than he has ever experienced before. He tightens his jaw and pushes forward. His Alpha instincts are screaming at him. He has the urge to tear down the bunker brick by brick until that sweet scent is wrapped around his knot. But the man in Sam, the man who is your honorary big brother, wants to seek out the broken Omega for another reason. He wants to make sure you are okay. Besides, he knows Dean would never let another Alpha near you in  _ that  _ way. 

Sam prowls through the halls until he gets to your room. He grips the door frame as he sees your slick body sleeping naked on the bed. The blankets are kicked onto the floor and the bedsheet is coming off one corner of the mattress. The room is a mess and mimics the distress in the air.

He tries to control his heavy breaths. You roll over on the bed as you stir awake.

“Alpha?” You call when you sense a new scent mixing with your own in the air around you. You know it’s not your Alpha. But your inner Omega is clawing for any release. 

You have never addressed Sam by his title. He tries ignoring how it causes his pants to tighten. He doesn’t want this. He can control himself. You are his friend. You are his brother’s Omega. You don’t want him. He can’t do this. He repeats those thoughts in his head hoping it will drown out the impulse to tear you apart. 

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asks as his fingers dig deeper into the wooden doorframe. Now he has to physically hold himself back. 

“He’s gone,” you say as a sob threatens to break your voice. “He left me,” you continue through your thick tears. 

“What do you mean he left you? He wouldn’t leave. You’re in heat,” Sam states with denial. He can’t believe his brother would leave you like this. 

“He found out I was on suppressants. He’s teaching me that I need him. I learned my lesson, Sam. But, he won’t come back. He won’t pick up the phone,” you cry as you double over in pain. 

Sam takes a deep breath. He leaves from your doorway to go to the kitchen. He can deal with his brother later. The bloodied cracks on your lips and the exhaustion in your voice tells him he needs to take care of you first. He gets you a large glass of water and a bottle of pain meds. He strides over to your bed and stares down at you. 

You don’t care you’re completely naked. Now is not the time to be self-conscious. You also feel no danger or vulnerability around this Alpha. Sam would never hurt you. 

As he hands you the water, your fingers graze. Sam jerks his hand back. Your skin is fire to the touch. Sam reaches forward and feels your damp forehead. 

“Goddamnit, Y/N!” Sam exclaims as he scoops you up and off the bed. You whimper that sudden movement but are too weak to protest properly. “You’re burning up! How long has your fever been like this?” The worry in Sam voice is clear. 

You don’t respond. Your head just lulls against his chest. The concept of time hasn’t been your biggest concern lately. 

Sam brings you into the only washroom with a tub. He fills it with ice cold water before lowering you inside. Your eyes fly open as the cold water envelopes you. Sam gives you a towel to rest your head on before slipping out of the room to call his brother. 

The phone stops ringing and an out of breath Dean picks up. “What do you want, Sammy? I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Dean informs his brother. 

“What the hell could you possibly be doing right now? What the hell is more important than your half-dead Omega drowning in her own heat? She’s hanging on by a thread, Dean!” Sam barks at his brother. 

The other line is silent for a moment. Sam can hear rustling then a door closing softly. “What the hell are you doing back at the bunker?” Dean asks. 

“That’s your response? I tell you that your Omega is knocking on death’s door and you’re wondering why I cut my vacation short? What the hell is wrong with you, man?”

“She was on suppressants,” Dean informs his brother as if that excuses his behaviour. 

“I know, she just told me. But you think that means you can just leave her for dead?”

“Don’t be dramatic. She’ll be fine. There are lots of Omegas who spend their heats on their own.”

“Not claimed Omegas,” Sam bellows. “Not claimed Omegas who have been on suppressants for who knows how long. He body isn’t used to this. She can’t handle it on her own,” Sam tells Dean what he should already know. 

There is another silence over the phone. 

“Dean! What the hell are you doing? She won’t make it. Get back here!” Sam pleads with his brother. 

“She made her bed. You’re worrying too much. She’ll be fine,” Dean says as though he genuinely believes it. “Like I said, I’m in the middle of something right now. I can’t just leave,” Dean says with a kind of detachment Sam has never heard before. 

“Tell me what you’re doing. Make me understand what could be more important. Because if you don’t end this cruel lesson and if you let her go… I’ll take care of her myself,” Sam warns his brother. He hopes the threat of challenging the Alpha’s bond will be enough to snap Dean out of his stubborn defiance. If Sam cannot convince Dean through compassion, he hopes he can appeal to the Alpha’s possessive nature. 

Dean takes a moment. He can feel his chest tighten and nostrils flare. But he swallows the jealous urges that are rising within him. “She lied to me, Sammy. She lied and did the one thing I told her not to do. She doesn’t want me to take care of her. She doesn’t want to be honest with me. And, she doesn’t want my Pups. You do what you have to do,” Dean says through a clenched jaw before he hangs up. 

Dean throws his phone across the room. It crashes against the wall and smashes to pieces. 

“Dean?” A delicate voice calls from the other room. Dean follows the soft sound to where there is a small brunette sprawled out on her large bed. “What was that noise? Did you break something?” she asks. He is still a stranger. Despite his comforting touch, she is still wary of having a random Alpha in her home. 

“Just my phone,” Dean says as he crawls into the bed next to his new friend. “Go back to sleep, Omega,” he suggests. He wants her to sleep so he can process what to do without any distractions.

“But it hurts,” she whines as she curls into Dean’s side. “When we met at that bar, you promised you’d help me through my heat,” she takes his hand and puts it between her legs. “So, please help me, Alpha. Take care of me,” she pleads. 

That is all Dean wants to do. It is in his nature to want to take care of an Omega in heat. It may be the wrong Omega, but he’ll take what he can get. Dean takes his hand away from her thighs.  He rolls in over her. He settles between her legs. Her scent is off. She’s not his Omega. She’s not you. But burying himself between her thighs is easier than facing the fact that he has abandoned the one he loves. It’s easier to lose himself in his urge to take care of  _ any  _ Omega than it is to admit that his stubborn anger may be killing you. This Omega distracts him from the worry and doubt Sam’s words stirred within him. 

_ She’ll be fine _ , Dean assures himself as he buries his knot into the Omega he can't remember the name of.

* * *

 

Sam hangs up the phone and curses his brother’s name. He doesn’t have time to beat some sense into the iron-willed Alpha.  _ You  _ don’t have time for that. 

He walks back into the washroom and helps get you dry. He carries you to his bedroom instead of back to your room. You don’t protest. 

Sam sits you on the bed but doesn’t know where to start.

“He’s not coming, is he?” You speak for him. 

Sam shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

To both of your surprises, you don’t tear up or get angry. You just sit there. You have nothing left to give. You’re too tired. 

“I can do it. I can challenge your bond and get you through this,” Sam offers with hesitation. “I do love you. It may not be in the way an Alpha is supposed to love his Omega. But you’re my best friend. I can’t watch you suffer like this.”

You offer him a small yet thankful smile. “I love you too, Sam. But the love we share is not the kind that can fully challenge my bond to your brother. Platonic love isn’t enough and you know it.” 

“We have to do something,” Sam scrambles to find a solution as his eyes water over. But there is only one solution, and he’s not coming back. 

You shrug. You have finally admitted to yourself what is happening. The thought crossed your mind at the beginning of your heat when it came on stronger than you expected. But you pushed the thought away. You couldn’t let yourself believe it. But now, there is no avoiding the truth.

You are not just experiencing your heat. Your symptoms are too severe. The only explanation for your rapid demise is that you are dealing with the consequences of a bond rejection. For an Omega to be rejected by her Alpha, there is no cure. It is always fatal. Even if Sam knotted you through your heat, the larger symptoms would remain and slowly eat away at you. 

You trace the claiming scar on your neck with the pads of your fingers. You thought that accepting that fact would be scary. But it fills you with an inexplicable peace. At least now you know it will be over soon. You cannot disappoint your Alpha anymore. He will be free of you. And, you will be free from the burden of your own betrayal. You made your bed, now you must die in it. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were ready to die but Sam couldn’t let that happen. Dean returns to the bunker after abandoning you. What he walks in on leads him to make another fatal mistake.

Dean slams Baby’s door shut and leans against her. He runs his hands through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. There is an unscratched itch tingling within him. Usually, knotting an Omega through her heat quells an Alpha’s need to protect and serve. But nothing he did worked. No matter how many times he knotted the nameless Omega, the gnawing dread in his stomach never subsided. He thought being with  _ any  _ Omega would help. But it only made things worse. She wasn’t you. Dean now realizes that he needs you, only you. Only  _ his  _ Omega can untie the knots in his stomach. 

He’s hoping you’re still in heat. He’s been gone a few days but he may still be able to catch the tail end of your heat. Dean is hoping you will be too desperate for a knot to be mad at him for leaving. He wants to knot his Omega just once before he has to come clean about what he did. He knows you’ll forgive him. You have always accepted his failures. He hates the idea of having to break your heart. But he once promised you complete honesty, that’s one vow he doesn’t plan on breaking. 

Dean reaches the bunker door but pauses to take a deep breath. He’s still pissed about the suppressants. But he now realizes he shouldn’t have left you alone during your heat. It took him four knots into another Omega to realize it, but he gets it now. The need inside him can never be satiated until he takes care of  _ his  _ Omega. He could have sated every Omega in the city but it wouldn’t help. There is only one Omega that matters and he abandoned her when she needed him most. He knows he has a lot of ass kissing to do to make up for it. But he’ll do anything to make it right. 

Dean opens the bunker door. There is an unfamiliar scent in the air. It is yours, but it’s twisted somehow. It is not your usual sweet and citrusy scent, it is thicker and tainted with pain. Dean’s chest puffs out and a low growl escapes his throat. Dean’s more primal side is ignited at the thought of his hurt Omega. 

The air shifts again and Dean is put at ease, but only for a moment. The painful twinge in your scent fades with every passing second. He can feel your pain easing. While that sensation relaxes him, a new essence now violates your sweet scent. The further Dean storms into the bunker, the more corrupted your scent becomes. It is corrupted with the scent of another Alpha. But it is not just any Alpha, it is Sam. 

Dean knows his brother’s scent almost as well as he knows yours. A lifetime of being cooped up in a small car with the younger man makes his scent unmistakable. Yours and Sam’s separate scents have always made Dean feel at home. They are different yet complementary. But now, your scents are mixing and it is making Dean’s blood curdle. Sam’s scent is mixing with yours in a way only Dean’s ever should. 

Dean all but bears his teeth as an angry snarl warps his features. He thought Sam was being dramatic over the phone. There is no way your heat would have been so bad that Sam had to step in. Dean has been with you for all your heats, they aren’t too intense. And that’s exactly why Dean left. He knew you would be uncomfortable dealing with your heat on your own. But never in a thousand years would he think it would actually be harmful. He thought the discomfort would teach you a lesson and that would be it. 

In his raged mind, Dean didn’t realize your heats were only mild due to the suppressants you were on. So, when he took away your suppressants and abandoned you, he didn’t realize the deadly consequences. 

Dean thought that when Sam threatened to challenge his claim, it was an idle threat he used to lure Dean home. Dean never thought Sam would call his bluff and try to claim you. He also never thought the challenge would ever work. He didn’t think Sam would be able to overpower the intensity of your bond. But as Sam’s scent cements with yours, Dean realizes how wrong he was. 

Dean barges into your shared room but you’re not there. He follows the sickening scent until he reaches Sam’s room. He can hear Sam grunting and groaning from within. He can’t hear you but he knows you’re in there too. He can sense you. 

Dean kicks open the door with such force the wood splinters and it comes off its hinges. The door was never locked but Dean needed to make his presence known. An entrance like that will tell the two of you that he means business.  

Dean stumbles back in disgust when he steps into the room. He sees you are presented for the other Alpha. A murderous glint settles into Dean’s eye. He can’t tell if his murderous rage is directed toward you or Sam. How could either of you do this to him? Dean is too enraged to recognize his own hypocrisy. The Alpha is feeling too territorial to bother noticing the glass house around him. The delicate walls are shattering under the weight of his stones. 

Sam doesn’t stop thrusting into you. He knows Dean is there. He can smell the fury. Sam knows Dean is probably on the verge of killing someone but he doesn’t care. You are too close for Sam to stop now. Sam had already unleashed his inner Alpha. Right now, he doesn’t see you as his best friend and his brother’s girlfriend. Right now, Sam only sees you as a hurt and abandoned Omega in need of a comforting knot and a new claim. Sam can’t stop himself even if he wanted to.

* * *

 

After Sam brought you back to his room, you told him you were ready to die. You told him you were willing to wait it out and let Dean’s rejection kill you. You accepted your fate. But Sam was less willing to welcome your end. He wasn’t going to let you go down without a fight. 

As soon as you started losing consciousness again, Sam’s resolve snapped. Sam hovered over you in the bed. He scented you. There is a reason Sam always left the bunker during your heats. You may only be his best friend, but your scent has always intoxicated him. He buries his nose in the crook of his neck and takes it all in. You have never smelled this good. There is nothing sweeter than a desperate Omega. 

“Alpha,” you whimper in drowsy haze. You are nearly gone. You don’t even know what you are begging for. 

Sam growls at his own weakness. He wants to respect your choice. He wants to respect the fact you told him no. But he can’t let you slip away. His brother is an idiot. Sam cannot let you die over Dean’s bullheadedness. He knows it’s a long shot it will work. But if it will save you, Sam is prepared to make you his Omega. 

Sam pulls off of you and takes your towel with him. You lay there completely exposed. Your vulnerability makes Sam ache for you. He will never put you in this position. As your Alpha, he will always provide for you.

Sam rolls you over and props you up on your hands and knees. You whine in protest. The jostling hurts your achy bones but you are not in the position to put up real resistance. Once Sam has you settled, you try to hold yourself up for the kind Alpha. But your weakened limbs have other plans. Your upper body crashes forward. However, this only deepens your presentation. 

Your pussy is on full display for the unfamiliar Alpha. Sam watches you glisten and finds himself undressing in an instant. He is naked before he even snaps out of his trance. 

A comforting hand lands on your lower back. It rubs small circles before it travels to your hip. The gentle touch shifts into a firm grip as Sam holds your hips steady. The Alpha pushes his tip into your entrance. 

Your body protests at first. This is not  _ your  _ Alpha. Your hole tightens and rejects the unfamiliar intrusion. “It won’t work,” you remind Sam. You beg him to just let you die. 

But Sam isn’t about to let you go that easy. “Quiet, Omega. Let me help you,” Sam’s authoritative command quiets your tears. You listen to the new Alpha. Your body responds to him and Sam’s full length slips inside you. 

He doesn’t know if his claim will override Dean’s. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try. He takes his time letting you get adjusted to his size. He rests with his hips pressed against your ass. He can feel the exact moment you finally accept his invasion. Your walls stop fighting against him and you arch your back a little further.  

Sam groans at your submission. He finally understands why his brother never shut about your sex life. Your tightness is the kind of thing Sam could find his tongue running wild for, and in. But that not what you need right now. 

Once you accept him, Sam doesn’t go slow. You need this and you need it now. 

You are like a sister to him. Sam spent years rooting for you and Dean as a couple. So, this feels wrong on many levels. But he loves you. He only hopes it is enough to save you. 

With every thrust, the more alive you become. Sam’s thick Alpha cock pistons into you at a rejuvenating pace. You keep yourself quiet by burying your face into the pillow. You hate how easily you gave in to the other Alpha. But, the closer you get to receiving his knot, the farther the tingle in your lower belly starts to spread.  

As Sam nears his end, he could have sworn you were trying to push back onto his intruding cock. But he holds you still. He doesn’t want you exerting yourself. He was going to take care of you. 

“S-Sam,” you breathe out in between thrusts. You voice is weak and still sounds as though you have given up. That is not what Sam wanted to hear. He wants to hear life in your voice. He wants to know that he isn’t just torturing you for no reason. His claim won’t mean anything if you have already chosen to reject him and let yourself die. 

Sam slams into you a little harder hoping it would wake you up. He wants you to feel his desperation for you to live, if not for yourself then for him. He wants to transfer energy and a will to live onto you. He wants you to accept him and not just his knot. 

His efforts seem to work. You push yourself up and onto your elbows. You then fight a little more until you are on your hands and knees. You grip your hands into the sheets and arch your back. You bow your head and push back. 

You accept this Alpha fully and completely. You give him a proper and full presentation. It is a silent gesture that makes Sam’s chest tighten with hope. You have chosen to fight. 

A surge of excitement and relief rushes through Sam. You are fully and willingly presenting yourself for him. There is a chance he may be able to pull this off.  

“Such a good little Omega. We’re almost there. I’ve got you. You’re doing so well. Keep going, baby. I’ll knot you and make it all better,” Sam assures you.

Sam’s comforting praise fill you with warmth. All you’ve ever wanted was to be a good Omega. You couldn’t be one for your Alpha. You were never good enough for Dean. But maybe Sam can give you a second chance. 

“Alpha,” you plead with him. Only this time, you’re not pleading with him to stop. As his knot catches on your entrance, you feel a resurging will to live. The love you have for this Alpha may not be of the same type or strength as what you feel for Dean. But maybe it’s enough, maybe it’s exactly what you need. You want to feel loved, taken care of. You couldn’t find that with Dean but you know you can find it with Sam. 

Sam realizes his praise fill you with more vigor. The more he strokes your back and applauds your effort, the more alive you feel underneath him. After being rejected, you clamber for the Alpha’s approval and Sam is more than happy to oblige. 

“That’s it, Omega. You’re doing so good. With your pretty little ass in the air, I can feel all your slick running down my thighs. Is that all for me, Omega?” Sam punctuates his question by circling his hips and reaching around you to rub your clit.

“Yes, Alpha!” You are now tightening around him out of pleasure rather than protest. 

Sam rewards your response by rubbing so hard over your clit your vision blackens. “Thank you, Omega. You’re such a good girl. I am so proud of you.” With every word, Sam continues to lessen the crushing weight surrounding your heart. For a moment, Dean and all the hurt he caused you slips out of your mind as you revel in Sam’s care.  

You support yourself with one hand as you use your other to move your hair off your sweaty shoulder. You tilt your head to the side and bare your neck to Sam. You want him. You need him to at least try. 

Sam grunts as he sees his brother’s pretty little Omega presented and bared for him. How could Dean give you up? Your pussy clenches around him. Sam grits his teeth as his knot begins to swell. 

Just as Sam is about to make you his, the bedroom door slams open. Sam can smell the raging Alpha behind him but pays him no mind. He is too lost in the feel of your sweet surrender. 

Sam bares his teeth and leans over you. He forces his knot inside you but before it bursts, he is wrenched away. Bruising fingers wrap around Sam’s throat and yank him out of you. You cry out at the loss of the Alpha’s cock. 

You thought you were a lost cause. You thought that there was no coming back from Dean’s rejection. But Sam was on the verge of proving you wrong. He was about to show you there was another way. But now he is gone too.

You fall forward onto the bed and roll onto you side. You yelp with surprise as you turn to see Dean dragging Sam out of the room. Sam is still naked and hard. But now, there is blood coming out his nose and a cut under his eye. 

You hear muffled shouting as the brothers continue their fight in the hall. You can’t make out what they are saying but you hear grunts of pain that indicate it is not only a verbal fight. 

You hadn’t even realized Dean was in the room. You hadn’t scented him, felt his presence, or heard the door crack open. You were lost in Sam’s comforting care. 

You get off the bed and stumble toward the door. You need to break up the fight. But as you get to the door, a looming figure gets in your way. You bump into Dean’s hard and heaving chest. You look up and realize he too now bares a bloody nose and reddened jaw. 

Dean doesn’t speak. However, the fire in his eyes speaks volumes. You are filled with the kindlings of fear. For an Alpha to find his Omega in bed with another, there is no forgiveness. Even under the law, Alphas get a lesser sentence if they murder their Omegas due to infidelity. It is a double standard, but one you all must live by. 

You step back as Dean steps toward you. You want to beg him not to touch you but you know it would be a waste of breath. 

Your naked body is thrown over Dean shoulder and he carries you out of the room. As he takes you down the hall, you see Sam is beaten and sitting on the floor. He is clutching his bruising rubs and giving you an apologetic frown. Sam knows better than to challenge the older Alpha again. He is lucky to still be alive. Most Alphas would not have the restraint to let him live. 

Sam and you lock eyes as Dean takes you further away. You give him an understanding nod. You now know you are on your own. Dean reminded Sam of his place in their pack. He has no choice but to obey and let you go. 

Dean brings you back to your shared room and throws you on the bed. He spreads your legs. Dean examines all the slick you made for his brother. A hard slap over your mound turns your fear into pain. 

The corner of Dean’s mouths twitches at the sound of your cries. Dean crawls onto the bed and kneels between your legs. He hovers over you and grips your hair. He pulls your head to the side and exposes his old claiming mark on your neck. He uses his weight to pin you down as he uses his one free hand to trace his fingers along the scar. 

“You were going to let Sammy claim you.” It’s not a question but you feel the need to respond anyway. 

“Y-Yes,” you confirm. Lying will only make this worse. 

Dean growls but doesn’t say another word. He takes his hands off you and the next thing you hear is Dean unbuckling his belt. You try to squirm away but Dean holds you in place with his superior weight. 

“Try to move away from me again, I dare you.” The threat behind his words makes tears spring to your eyes. But the Alpha doesn’t care. He needs to remark his territory. Whether you like it not, Dean needs to remind both you and Sam who you belong to. 

There is a hard and angry cock inside of you within seconds. For the past few days, all you wanted was your Alpha. You wanted his knot and care for you through your heat. But, that is not what this is. That is not what he is doing. Dean is not re-establishing your bond, he is using your body to prove a point.

You thought having your Alpha back would solve your problems. But it is only making your bond rejection worse. Never before has Dean treated you like his subservient. You were always a little submissive but never lesser than. But as Dean forces his way inside you, you realize you are nothing more than a status symbol to him right now. 

You are not his mate. You are his bitch. 

Dean pins your wrists beside your head and beats his cock into you. You cry out in pain and kick the heel of your foot into his lower back. He doesn’t stop. In fact, he only goes harder. 

He lowers his forehead onto yours. “Mine,” he growls. The vibrations of his possession reverberate through the room.  

With him this close to you, you are able to scent him. His scent is angrier than usual but that is to be expected. There is something else that is off about it though. It is not his scent but his skin. There is another scent attached to him. It is sweet and even has hints of cinnamon. 

Omega. 

The realization that there is the scent of another Omega on your Alpha, makes your skin crawl. Your heart rate quickens and tears pool in your eyes. You start squirming in a desperate effort to be released. But he traps you in place. He won’t let you go until you settle down and submit to your one true Alpha. He expects you to take his knot and a new bite on your other shoulder. 

You struggle against him. You plead for him to let you go. “You smell like her,” you whimper when you realize your strength is no match for the bruising Alpha. You are hoping he will take mercy on you if he knows you can scent her. 

“And you smell like him,” Dean reminds you as he forced his knot inside you. The second it erupts, you feel his seed paint your overused walls. He fills you up and works himself through his release. 

He turns your head to the side and buries his teeth into your one unclaimed shoulder. He thought that this bite would feel the same as the last time he claimed you. 

When he first mated with you, he felt the connection settle into his bones. He felt your essence move into his soul and bind you to him. 

But this time is different. This time, all he can do is taste the copper in his mouth and hear the pain in your cry.

He pulls his teeth out of you and looks down at your fluttering eyes with confusion.

His re-bonding did not work. It did not work because it was disingenuous. His motives were insincere. He was reclaiming ownership rather than connection. That is why his bite is merely a bite. It is not a claim. He broke your skin but had already broken your trust. He destroyed your bond beyond repair. 

Your Alpha betrayed you. It was only wishful thinking that your bond was salvageable. He violated your union by abandoning you during your heat. He knotted another Omega. He brought her scent into your bed. But most of all, he took you against your will. No Omega recovers from that kind of betrayal. An Alpha is supposed to protect their Omega, not be the cause of her pain. 

Dean failed you. And now, you must pay the price. 

As he watches your eyes flutter shut, a panic settles inside him. His knot still locks you together. So, he can’t move or help you. He is forced to lie atop you and watch you slip away. 

“Y/N? Stay awake! Come on, Omega. Don’t leave me. You have to stay with me! That’s an order, Omega!” Dean screams merely inches from your face but you do not react. He pushes the hair out of your face. He taps your cheek to wake you up but your head simply lulls to the side. 

He wipes the blood off your neck and checks your pulse. There is none. 

By the time Dean’s knot subsides, you are long gone. Dean buries his face into your shoulder and let his tears run down your chest. Even once his knot retracts, he keeps himself inside you. Despite the oversensitivity, he can’t pull himself away. He knows the moment he pulls out of you, it will be real. Reality will set in. He killed his Omega. 

Dean pictures all he has lost, all he has destroyed. He always envisioned your future as one of comfort and love. He pictured you baring his Pups. He wanted you round and happy. He always knew you would be a great mom, even if you never realized it. Dean often caught you nesting and letting your maternal instincts run wild when he or Sam got hurt. He pictured you and him raising a whole litter of Pups together. 

Dean never pictured he would get to make it to the wonder years. But, he always thought you would. He pictured you old and grey, and still sexy as hell. You’d tell the grandkids their grandpa died a hero. You’d raise those kids out of the hunting life. Dean would be gone, but you would never be alone. You’d have the family you created together to keep you warm. 

Dean always thought you’d die of old age. He pictured you going to sleep one night and never waking up. You wouldn’t even know it happened until you found Dean in your shared heaven. He’d be waiting for you. You’d tell him all he missed since his early death. Of course, Dean would already know everything because he’s been watching over you for all these years. But he’ll let you retell the stories because he loves seeing your face light up as you talk about your pack.

He always thought that would be your story. He never thought he would outlive you. He never thought you would die at his hand. 

Once again, Dean ruined the one good thing he had in his life. He snuffed out the light that guided him from his own darkness. He should have let Sam help you. Dean realizes too little too late that he would rather lose you to Sam than lose you to his own wrath. 

Dean isn’t ready to let that regret settle in and consume him. So, he stays here in bed with your lifeless body. He’ll watch the blood on your neck dry and crust over. He’ll feel your skin grow cold and clammy. The consequences of his brutish hypocrisy will burn into his mind. He can’t let himself forget a single moment. He deserves to relive this despair every day until he dies.

He will hold you and let himself go with you. There is no point without his Omega. He will lie here until starvation or grief takes him away. He made his bed, now he must die in it.  

  
  



End file.
